dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Double Talk
"Double Talk" is the sixth episode season one of of . After Arnold Wesker is released from Arkham, Bruce Wayne gives him a job at Wayne Enterprises to help him get back on his feet. Unknown to Wesker, however, outside forces are making Wesker return to crime. Plot chases down the Ventriloquist.]] The time has come for Arnold Wesker, the Ventriloquist, to leave Arkham Asylum. He leaves his cell and heads towards a park but finds an old chest is chasing after him. Scarface starts calling out to him and Batman arrives. Rhino and Mugsy start firing their guns and Scarface escapes. Jumping onto Wesker, he fires his gun directly at him. Wesker wakes up from his nightmare and looks at the papers that indicate he has been rehabilitated. The next day, he talks to his therapist about the dream but she assures him that it's natural and he's just worried about leaving. She tells Wesker that as long as he keeps away from his past he should be safe from Scarface. Wesker isn't sure as he isn't used to being alone. Wesker is given a new home and a job at Wayne Enterprises. After he leaves from work, Rhino and Mugsy find him and start asking when Scarface is coming back. Wesker insists that Scarface is gone but his old "friends" aren't accepting it. Fortunately, Batman arrives starts beating the two thugs. Unfortunately, this stirs up memories in Wesker and he runs away. Returning home, Wesker hears Scarface's voice telling him that he's coming back. The next day, Wesker tries telling himself that it wasn't real. However, he sees a ventriloquist dummy and sees him as Scarface, he then thinks that he sees him on a bus. At work, Wesker barely notices anyone else and accidentally drops his mail cart. Picking up the mail he finds an envelope addressed to "Dummy." Inside he gets a message telling him to be by his phone at 9 o'clock. Noticing that something is up Bruce checks on him but Wesker runs away leaving the envelope behind. fires his gun at Batman.]] That night, Wesker waits by his phone. The phone rings and Scarface's voice comes over on the answering machine. Wesker insists that Scarface is gone but Scarface tells him that he's not gone and he's coming back. Desperate to escape, Wesker tells Scarface that he's not real but Scarface tells him to look across the street. There Wesker sees Scarface standing in a telephone booth. Batman, who is listening to the conversation, also notices Scarface and heads out to investigate. Scarface makes a break for it and leads Batman into a statue gallery. Here Scarface almost kills Batman by dropping statues onto him. Batman manages to escape but is unable to stop Scarface from escaping. Later, Batgirl analyzes the phone conversation and confirms that the voice on the phone was not Scarface's. Batman also reveals that he found a speaker in Wesker's apartment. The list of suspects is short, however, and Batman already knows who's behind the harassment. Traumatized by the incidences, Wesker returns home and cuts off all communications but discovers Scarface is there waiting for him. Unable to help himself Wesker takes up Scarface and heads over to see Rhino and Mugsy. Elsewhere, Batman and Batgirl go to see a midget, Hips McManus, the person who dressed up as Scarface and gave Batman the run around. McManus gives up the plan and tells Batman where to find Scarface. Back at Wayne Enterprises, Scarface and his gang take Lucius Fox to the safe where two million in bail bonds is being kept. Fox opens the safe and is knocked out by Rhino. falls to his death at the hands of the Ventriloquist.]]Mugsy and Rhino then start taking the untraceable bonds. Batman and Batgirl arrive and start beating Rhino and Mugsy but are forced to stop or allow Fox to be killed. Scarface locks them in the safe along with a bomb set to go off in a minute. Fortunately, Batman manages to throw the bomb through an air vent while Batgirl hacks into the voice system so they can get out. Meanwhile, Scarface and his gang make their escape onto the roof of the building but Scarface turns on Mugsy and Rhino. He tells them that he was only playing dead until the heat was off but their antics forced him to come out too early. Now, because they started thinking they were the brains he's going to kill them. He throws a bomb onto the bridge they're on causing it to break and open fire upon them when they manage to grab the bridge railing. Batman and Batgirl arrive and stop Scarface from firing but Scarface tells Wesker to get his gun and kill them. Batman tells Wesker to wait while Batgirl goes to save Mugsy and Rhino. Wesker reluctantly prepares to kill Batman but Batman continues to insist that he doesn't have to. Scarface then tells Wesker to do something right for once. This convinces Wesker to kill Scarface and he opens fire on him. Scarface is shoved off the roof onto a fan where he is completely destroyed. Later, Wesker talks to his building manager about how he even got his job back. She tell him to not be such a stranger and that he should use the rec room. Wesker claims that he will but for the moment he's happy being by himself. Background Information Home Video Release * * Batman: The Complete Animated Series (DVD) Production Notes * When Scarface blows up the bridge, the resulting explosion is reused footage from the scene of the episode "World's Finest, Part III" in which two Wayne/Lex T-7 droids blow up after Batman electrocutes them. Trivia * During Wesker's walk through the park, Lois Lane and Clark Kent can be seen sitting in the background. * Dwarfs Hips and Mrs. Segar are voiced by Billy Barty and Patty Maloney, who are both Dwarfs in real life. Cast Quotes Category:The New Batman Adventures episodes